pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Oak (Pokémon Tales)
Gary Oak is a character that appears in Pokémon Tales. He is the main rival of Ian in Pokémon Tales: Ian and Pokémon Tales: Elise. He becomes a minor rival of Elise, and a research rival for Conway. History Gary first appeared at the Fighting Dojo for a Fighting Pokémon competition. He used his Machoke, which easily made it to the finals, where it defeated Ian's Primeape. However, it was defeated by Master Kiyo's Hitmonchan. Gary appeared later on Route 4 near Mt. Moon, driving past with his cheerleaders. Passing Ian, he is challenged to a best two out of three battle. The battle ends in a tie, with both sides gaining one win each and a draw occuring. He later battles Ian at the Battle Tower on 7 Island. His Arcanine battles Ian's Charizard, and wins. Gary returns as Ian's fifth round opponent in the Indigo League. After a close battle, Gary wins. The two shake hands afterwards, becoming friendly rivals. Gary makes it to the top 8, being defeated by Vincent, who goes on to become the Kanto League Champion. Ian battles a Pidgeot, which had carried a Chikorita. Gary defeats and captures the Pidgeot, then battles Ian again. He wins, as he heads off to Johto. Gary returns, his Eevee having evolved into an Umbreon. He turns down a battle against Ian, but accepts a battle with Conway and his Jolteon. Gary wins, sparking a rivalry between him and Conway. Gary goes to Goldenrod City for the Pokéathlon, when he is dragged into Professor Oak's desire to learn of the Fairy type. Gary battles Elise, and the two have a draw. This creates a small rivalry between the two. Gary defeats Ian in the Grass Tournament of the Pokéathlon, but loses to Elise. In the Sumo Conference, he loses to Ian, suffering his first loss to him. In the Block Smashing competition, he defeats Ian in the finals, winning. Gary uses Pidgeot in the PokéRinger competition, where it proceeds to the finals with ease. It battles Ian's Delibird in the finals, and wins. Gary uses Arcanine to compete in the Extreme Pokémon Race, where his main competitor was Jimmy and his Typhlosion. Despite a close race, Jimmy won the race. However, Gary having won 2 out of the 5 Pokéathlon competitions automatically made him the overall winner. Gary goes to the Radio Tower to do an interview, where he stumbles upon Ian, Elise and Conway fighting Team Rocket. He lends a hand, but then wants nothing to do with it. After some begging, Gary agrees, and tells them about Conway's Poliwhirl being able to evolve with the King's Rock. Ian gives it to Poliwhirl, as Gary goes with Conway to find the Radio Tower Director. They battle Proton, eventually defeating him and causing him to retreat. Gary gets interviewed as a hero. Gary appears next watching the gym leader tournament. After Team Rocket attacks, he teams up with Conway again to take out Petrel, who is in control of the announcer's box. The two subdue him easily, then Gary goes off to help the other trainers. He assists Harrison later on. Gary and Ian have their first full battle against each other during the Silver Conference. While Gary takes the battle extremely seriously, Ian has more fun the longer the battle went on for. This frustrated Gary, and the two had an impressive battle. In the end, Ian wins the battle, Gary making the Top 16 of the tournament. Gary decides to become a Pokémon researcher following the Silver Conference, as he travels to Sinnoh region. He becomes an assistant to Professor Rowan, learning of new evolutions for some of his Pokémon. He takes on his Gen III appearance. He returns to Kanto and saves Ian from Team Rocket. The two then have a battle which ends in a draw. Ian decides to go to Sinnoh after this. Gary gets an assignment to protect a group of Shieldon on their migration route around Mt. Coronet. Personality Gary acts like a jerk to those he considers weaker than him, and is very slow to change his opinion. Despite Ian's battles with him where it was close, he still sees Ian as weak. This changes as Ian continues to improve and beats Team Rocket. He finally accepts him after losing to him in a full battle. Pokémon In rotation In storage Appearances Pokémon Tales: Ian *Vs. Machoke *Vs. Scyther *Vs. Arcanine * Vs. Blastoise * Vs. Eevee Pokémon Tales: Elise * Vs. Umbreon * Vs. Nidorina * Vs. Tangela * Vs. Golem * Vs. Machamp * Vs. Pidgeot * Vs. Granbull * Vs. Muk * Gym Leader Tournament 1 * Vs. Mewtwo 1 * Vs. Mewtwo 2 * Vs. Azumarill * Vs. Gary 1 * Vs. Gary 2 * Vs. Elise Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Vs. Electivire Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * Mother of Dragons Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Vs. Shieldon * Vs. Gligar * Vs. Lake Spirits * Competitive Research Ideals Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder Achievements Badges Obtained Kanto Badges * at least 8 badges (by Vs. Kangaskhan) Johto Badges * at least 8 badges (by Gym Leader Tournament 1) Pokemon Leage * Indigo Conference: Top 8 * Silver Conference: Top 16 Pokéathlon * Grass Pokémon Tournament: Runner-up * Sumo Competition: Runner-up * Block Smash: Victor * PokéRinger: Victor * Extreme Pokémon Race: Runner-up Trivia *Gary is the first trainer to officially defeat Ian. *Gary's attitude towards Ian is the same as the anime version's to Ash. *Gary becomes a rival for all three of the main characters. *Gary is the same age as Ian. He was 11 years old on his debut. As of his most recent appearance, he is 15 years old. *Gary's the first character to get a costume change, going from his Gen I appearance to his Gen III one. *Most of his Pokémon are inspired by either Gary from the anime or Blue from the Pokémon Adventures manga. **Similar to Blue in the manga, he owns several Pokémon that evolve via trade. **As he researches Pokémon evolution, many of his Pokémon evolve by non-standard evolution patterns, such as stones, trade, friendship or knowing a specific move. (Dioga beta (talk) 01:46, August 17, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Kanto Category:Humans Category:Canon Characters Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters